Sweet Little Child
by Lolpop95
Summary: A one-shot story that sets after the defeat of Imhotep, Rick and Evy are now happily married and have a prefect lifestyle until one night, Evy finds a baby child on the doorstep not knowing that the child would change her and Rick's lifes from now on *Note* this is before Alex was born*


Summary (A Mummy Animated Crossover One Shot) After the fall of Imhotep, Rick and Evy, now happily married and have a prefect lifestyle until one day they find a baby on the doorstep not knowing that the child would change their live from now on.

**Warning: Contains one Yaoi moment near the end**

It was a cold night in the streets of London and two people were walking through the shops while carrying shopping bags.  
They are Rick and Evy O'Connell who just got back from their honeymoon after their fight with Imhotep in Egypt.  
As they were walking down the streets, Evy felt that someone was watching them said "Rick dear. I just had a strangest feeling that someone is watching." making Rick chuckle slightly.  
"Sure Evy." he said making Evy glare at him with a pout and lightly punched him on the arm as they walked back to their estate outside of London.  
But what Rick didn't know as Evy was right because two cloaked figures were watching them as they hid in the shadows of the alley way.  
Then they started following them swiftly while carrying human-shaped objects in their arms. At the estate inside the main bedroom, Evy was trying on a long black dress with slight frills on it while looking the mirror.  
As she was admiring the dress, the door bell suddenly rang making Evy confused. _I didn't know we were expecting anyone today. Maybe it's Jonathan._ thought Evy as she went out the room to go into the hall and down the spiral stairs.  
As she finally got down stairs, she went to the front door and opened it to see who it was. When she opened it, she looked out the door to see no one was outside making her think it was pranksters and was about to go back in.  
When she suddenly heard a strange noise so she looked down on the door step and gasped in surprise when she did.  
It was a new born baby girl with pale skin and a mop full of dark brown hair on her head sleeping inside a pink blanket with the right arm out showing a plain silver bracelet on her wrist with a full bloomed rose and two swords behind it making an x on it.  
Evy then went completely outside and looked around to see if anyone else is there but there wasn't so she lightly went down and picked the child up when a letter fell out on the doorstep.  
So Evy while carefully holding the child, she went down to pick up the letter. When she had it in her hand she suddenly noticed that in the back of the letter, it had a rose and two swords making an x in the embalm. It was the same on the infant's tiny wrist.  
_I wonder if the child is from a wealthy family?_ Evy thought as she went back into the house.  
Further away from the mansion, the same people who were hiding in the alley way were hid behind a bush watched as Evy took the little babe in.  
One of them held a black blundle in their arms whispered to the other who is revealed to be a man. "Are you sure you should let the Master's child with these _humans_?" the cloaked man holding the black bundle said the last word with suspicion.  
The other who is also wearing a black cloak was holding a three year child with short light brown hair with a small cow-lick said angrily that revealed that it was also a man "Did you not hear the mistress's last word about the heirs to be human instead of their true heritage.".  
Then the man took his hood and underneath it revealed that the man was very beautiful with pale skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that was slightly long to the bottom of his neck and gelled back except with two fringes on either side of his the other man took his hood off as well had messy long red that was tied in the back with a black pony-tail, very pale skin and has hazel eyes.  
"Jack..." said the red haired man as he used his right hand to stroke the man now known as Jack had tears in his eyes while the three year old stared worriedly at him.  
"Sorry, but I still can't believe the master and mistress are gone Iain." said Jack while the other man known as Iain comforted him until a huge wail came out of the black bundle that Iain was holding.  
"Oh dear. It seems that the other child is getting restless." said Jack with a small smile making Iain grin back.  
"We should find the prince and princess somewhere to live before we are found." said Iain and Jack nodded in agreement.  
So the two of them stood up with the children in their arms and walked away from the house but not until Jack stopped while the three year old looked at him with wide eyes, turned his head to look back as he whispered "_Goodbye princess._", then he followed Iain who was further away as he caught up to him. Then the two of them disappeared into the dark forest onto the night.

* * *

Back inside the O'Connell mansion, the other child was awake and is wailing down the house while in the living room making Rick cover his ears as he sat beside the child on the dark couch.  
"Um Evy!?" Rick exclaimed, raising his voice while trying to get the baby to quieten as Evy is reading the letter that she found with the baby.  
"Yes dear?" Evy asked as she is reading.  
"You do that know the kid is from some posh family who are probably looking for her, right?" asked Rick as he lifted the baby away from him just in case she puked on him.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Rick dear but it seems she doesn't anymore..." said Evy as she started reading the letter out-loud.

_Dear Ms or Sir This child is from a wealthy family but her parents who are also my masters were brutally murdered by a mysterious man. We have taken the other children to be looked after by other people so I ask you to look after her for it was my Mistress's last wish was that the child could have a normal life. P.S the choker is for when she turns 9 Sincerely ?_

It seemed that there was no signature at the end of it so not knowing who wrote it, Evy finished reading aloud the letter and looked at as Rick looked at the baby who started drooling on the couch.  
"Not on the new couch!" exclaimed Rick as he stood up with the baby out front and ran to the bathroom while Evy just laughed at the sight.  
Then she noticed inside the envelope, was a black choker with a round pink crystal hanging and pulled it out to have a look at it when Rick's voice shouted inside the bathroom upstairs "**EVY! A LITTLE HELP HERE!**" and he popped his head out covered in drool.  
Later on, back in the living room when Rick cleaned the baby up while Evy looked at the bracelet with interest until Rick said to her "So what are we gonna name her since she's ours now?".  
While Rick and Evy were puzzled over to give the child the name, when the baby started giggling at the sight of the lollipops that Evy bought were beside the cabinet full of plates making Evy look as well with a smile.  
"How about Lolly?. Since it seems when she's older, she'll be a sweet tooth." said Evy looking back at Rick who smiled with a nod.  
"Yeah that's good. Lolly it is." said Rick hugging Evy while looking at the baby now known as Lolly who laughed meaning that she agreed as well then yawned widely and fell asleep against Evy's chest making Rick and Evy smile at the sight.  
Then they went upstairs to put Lolly bed and Evy turned off the lights while outside Iain and Jack without the other children are sitting on the tree near the window smiled at the scene when Iain pulled Jack close to him and kissed him making Jack widen his eyes in surprise then a big red tick mark appeared on his head. Then the scene blacked out with a noise sounding like a punch and Iain's voice exclaimed "**YOWCH!** Why you hit so hard Jack?" **(A/N) Quoted from the Osmosis Jones movie when Ozzy got punched on the face by a random Virus)**

_The end for now?_


End file.
